Oak Wood Door
by divergent-little-tribute
Summary: This is set after 5x07, and is along the lines of what I would like to happen when Aria and Ezra get back together. One-shot.


_- Set after 5x07 - _**Ezra and Aria have continued to grow close again, but have yet to take things to a romantic level. Ezra has begun his road of redemption, and is gaining back Aria's trust.**

※※ **Oak Wood Door ****※※**

Aria stood outside his door, pondering whether to knock, whether to allow the vibrations to ricochet through the oak wood door into his apartment, resonating through the silence. She contemplated if she should simply turn on her heel, briskly walking towards the familiar wooden staircase at the end of the hall, her back turned to the place she once called home. After several moments of her internal battle, she raised her fist, rapping it thrice against the door labeled 3B. Footsteps were audible on the other side, fingers fumbling as the handle was turned, the door swinging open to reveal the person she both longed and feared to see.

"Aria," he stated softly, confusion briefly flashing across his face, his eyes lighting up instantly. "Come in," he gestured, swinging the door open wide enough to accommodate the both of them as she awkwardly shuffled into his apartment.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright, that you hadn't hurt yourself moving all the boxes. I told Spencer to tell you-"

"No heavy lifting, don't worry," Ezra finished.

"Good…" Aria mumbled, an awkward silence settling in. "Well if you're all good then I'd best be going…" she said softly, trailing her sentence out into silence.

"Unless you want to stay and watch a movie?" Ezra asked hopefully, his fingers fidgeting.

"I- I don't think that's such a good idea, Ezra."

"Oh, alright… maybe another time?" he asked, his voice dropping as he attempted to hide his disappointment. Smiling slightly, Aria turned to go, but was surprised when she felt Ezra's hand lightly rest on her arm, stopping her from walking away. "Aria wait… I know you think that night… I know you said it was a mistake, but I still care about you. Is- is there any chance for… us?" he whispered, his voice catching on the last word.

"I- I've got to go," Aria whispered, hurrying to the door before letting herself out, leaving a distraught Ezra standing in his apartment. Once she was outside in her car, Aria let herself breathe, let herself think. _I still love him, _she thought, _and I want to forgive him… but I can't handle anymore secrets, anymore lies… _After a few minutes of deep thought, she started her engine, slowly pulling out of the parking lot as she drove home.

~❈❈※ ※❈❈~

Meanwhile, back in Ezra's apartment, he had sullenly picked out his favorite movie, 'What Happened That Night', and was currently watching it as he sprawled out over his couch. _I scared her away, _he thought gloomily, _I pushed too far and now she's gone forever. And the worst thing is, it's entirely my fault… if I had only been honest with her about Alison, if I had only told her about that stupid book… _A sudden knock at his door jarred him from his thoughts, and he paused the movie before walking over to open it.

~❈❈※ ※❈❈~

_I must be crazy, _Aria thought as she quickly made her way up the steps she had just recently raced down. _I must be absolutely crazy, _she repeated in her mind as she walked down the narrow hallway, her feet stopping outside the door marked with 3B. Raising her hand, she rested it against the oaken door before lifting it and letting her fist fall, an echoing sound rushing through the wood as she continued to knock thrice before letting her hand fall back to her side.

"Aria?" he asked in disbelief when he opened the door, his face showing confusion, but his eyes showing something quite different, something she had often seen before in his eyes. Slowly, she stepped closer so their bodies were inches apart, both of their heartbeats growing rapidly as she tilted her chin up so her lips could meet his. Closing the gap, Ezra leaned down slightly, gently pressing their lips together as Aria wrapped her hands around his neck, crushing away the remaining distance between them.

"There's still a chance," she whispered softly as they pulled away, her eyes reflecting the same radiance that filled his as they gazed at each other, smiles stretched across their faces. He dipped his head back down to capture her lips again, his hands finding their way around her waist to rest on her back, turning slightly so his frame was pressed against the doorway as she pressed herself against him. Several minutes later, they were forced to break for air, their eyes still closed as they rested their noses together.

"Can I watch that movie now?" Aria asked softly, a hint of humor in her voice.

Not needing to reply verbally, Ezra grasped her hand and led her inside, closing the door behind him as they made their way to the couch, Aria snuggling up against Ezra just as they used to, her head resting on his chest as his rested in her hair, their hands entangled as they lay quietly, listening to each other's heartbeats as they watched their favorite movie.

Halfway through the film, Aria raised her head to look at Ezra, causing him to raise his as well. Smiling faintly, she whispered, her eyes gleaming, "I'm glad I knocked."

Leaning down, he met her lips with his own in a slow, passionate kiss, breaking away to whisper, "I'm glad you came back," before their lips met again, both of them smiling into the kiss as they thought of the simple wooden frame that held so many secrets, the oaken door that enclosed so much love.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I'm sorry I haven't posted one for a while! I can't wait until the next episode, but they're going by so quickly! I would really appreciate it if you guys would leave me a review telling me what you thought about this story, and if you have any requests for another one.**


End file.
